


should have been

by mazabm



Series: tools of rust messed me up [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M'tendere lives AU, People Change People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: M’tendere fucking lives.Jet doesn’t really know what to do with that.
Relationships: Jet Sikuliaq & M'tendere
Series: tools of rust messed me up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	should have been

**Author's Note:**

> I want to expand this so I'm posting it to try to force my hand

M’tendere fucking lives. 

Jet doesn’t really know what to do with that. 

“You can’t avoid me forever,” They say. It’s dark, late as their Carte Blanche soar towards the outer ring and further and further away from the system Jet has always known. 

The single light in the room would not illuminate them. He doesn’t know; he doesn’t look at them. 

“I am aware.” He says, not glancing up from the part in his hand. The Ruby 7 beeps quietly and he grumbles in response. What does she know? 

“Did you mean it?” They ask. “That I can change?” There is something in their voice. “Because _you_ did, you actually did, and I didn’t think that was possible, _we_ killed so many people.”

Jet still can’t look at them, because he knows in the center of their chest is a bright white bandage that he knows still bleeds. They still might not survive the end of the week and here they are, walking around the place like they didn’t get shot in the chest like Rita didn’t almost have to watch them die (and she’s been so quiet since). 

“Buddy said that she only lets her family stay on her ship,” He knows, can still hear Juno’s indignant yell when she said it, can still see Ransom putting his hand on his shoulder and the lady quieting. “Says I can stay despite,”

And they are not young, have not been young in years, but there is guilt in them both that they’ve carried for a long time, an acknowledgment of shared pain and evil, blood on their hands.

“Did you mean it, about helping with the battery, about doing something good? Because if I can survive till we get that Curemother, I, I want that.”

He only said that because he thought they were dying (they were, they breathed their last and it is only a miracle they stand in front of him). 

“Say something, please,” They say, quiet. The light flickers above them. 

“I do not regret what I said.” He says, matching their volume. 

They breathe out. 

“Good.” They say. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted a few months ago on my writing tumblr: [bloodbendingbabe](https://bloodbendingbabe.tumblr.com/post/190398264430/mtendere-fucking-lives-jet-doesnt-really-know)
> 
> come talk to me!


End file.
